Latín HetaOni
by Rain Rotten
Summary: Si saben qué es HetaOni sabrán de que trata. Advertencia: Muertes. Muchas muertes. Lamento escribir esto, pero luego de ver HetaOni no pude sacar estas ideas de mi cabeza, en serio, lo lamento.
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ Como dije, lamento en el alma escribir esto, pero normalmente tengo muchas ideas sangrientas y sadicas en la cabeza, así que quise sacar estas al menos... Espero no me odien, aunque sea ficcion, también me dolió "matarlos"... Y lloré en algunas partes~

Y eso, no creo que les guste... Aun así, por favor, no me odien...

* * *

- Lo siento… No debí pelear contra eso yo solo… - Dijo Ecuador tratando de reír, solo logrando que se derramara más de su sangre por la comisura de sus labios.

- ¡Estarás bien…! ¡Curaremos tus heridas…! Así que… - Sollozaba Perú a su lado tratando de sonreír para calmar a Ecuador.

- Igual como que ya ha perdido mucha sangre… - Murmuró Chile sin querer, mirando en charco de sangre proveniente de las heridas de Ecuador.

- ¡Chile, no digas esas cosas…! – Le calló Perú sujetando fuertemente la mano de Ecuador, esté rió bajito atrayendo las miradas de los otros tres presentes.

- No… Chile tiene razón… - Sonrió mirando a Perú mientras esté dejaba caer lágrimas de sus ojos – Perú, tú le das demasiado alimento a Gapy, así que, Chile, te pediré que cuides de mi tortuga, ¿Si?

Ecuador miró al castaño que estaba a unos metros frente a él, este desvió la mirada limpiando de su rostro una lágrima que apenas iba cayendo por su mejilla, respiró profundo y miró a Ecuador.

- Claro, si es que salgo vivo de acá… - Sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

Argentina, también presente, miraba aterrado toda la sangre esparcida por el suelo, al igual que en la pared donde Ecuador estaba apoyado.

- Argentina… - Le llamo, el aludido de inmediato levanto la mirada – Me hubiera gustado… conocerte un poco más… supongo que ya no se podrá… - Sonrió al final cerrando sus ojos lentamente, dejo caer su cabeza hacía un lado por fin dejando de respirar.

Perú le llamaba moviéndole por el hombro, derramando sin parar sus lágrimas, mezclándose con la sangre del ecuatoriano, Chile solo bajo la mirada apretando fuertemente sus puños en un intento por contener sus sollozos, "Los hombres no lloran…" era lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza.

- Esto no hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos separado… - Murmuro el rubio mirando el piso manchado de carmín.

Chile se acerco lentamente a Perú, mientras este lloraba desconsolado, le miro unos segundos antes de tocar su espalda y luego su cabello, tratando de consolarle aunque fuera un poco. Termino por arrodillarse en el suelo como el peruano, este al sentir al chileno más cerca, se abrazo a él de inmediato, Chile se sorprendió pero termino por corresponder el abrazo.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Well~ Ya tengo escritos los caps. así que subiré uno por día, son solo cinco~ Y saldrán: Ecuador [Que ya murio :'c], Perú, Chile, Uruguay, Argentina, Venezuela, Bolivia, Colombia, Paraguay & Brasil~ Son diez, como en la version en que todos mueren, menos Italia.

Claro, no los puse en orden :'I -sino dónde estaría el suspenso(?)-

Eso~

Oh, olvidaba decir: ¡VIVA CHILE, MIERDAAAAAARGH ! Felices Fiestas Patrias a todo/a compatriota que se pasee por aquí~

* * *

- Colombia… - Llamo la pelinegra tomando suavemente la mano de la aludida a su lado – Estoy cansada… - Murmuro cerrando sus ojos pesadamente y acomodando su cabeza en el regazo de Colombia, está estando sentada con la espalda apoyada en el pared.

- Duerme un poco… Todo estará bien, Venezuela… - Dijo entre sollozos tratando de ocultar cuanto se le quebraba la voz al hablar.

Venezuela sonrió, sintiendo que Colombia acariciaba su cabello, acomodándolo tras la oreja de la venezolana.

- Mentirosa… - Sonrió antes de dar un último suspiro.

- Venezuela… - Murmuro apenas, con la voz quebrada a más no poder – Todo estará bien… - Sonrió dejándose caer al suelo de lado.

Minutos más tarde, Bolivia entró a la habitación, apenas habiendo escapado del monstruo que les acechaba por toda la mansión. Jadeando se sujetaba el abdomen, con su mano ya manchada completamente de sangre, al igual que su poncho, algo maltratado por la derrota.

Cayó de rodillas al ver a Venezuela y Colombia sin vida en el suelo, les llamo repetidas veces desde su lugar, pero las chicas no respondían. Dejo de tapar su profunda herida para cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, ocultando sus sollozos, mientras miraba fijamente a ambas naciones.

Sus heridas dejaron de doler… Su vista se había vuelto borrosa por la pérdida de sangre y, mareado, se dejo caer a su lado derecho, estirando una mano hacia Venezuela en un vago intento por alcanzar a tomar su mano.

Lo siguiente que se le vino a la mente fue su hermano mayor, Perú, y que no lo volvería a ver nunca más… Aunque a estas alturas solo se preguntaba si él seguía con vida…

- Perú… no moriría tan fácilmente… - Murmuro para sí, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.

Y nada más, su respiración se hizo cada vez más débil hasta desvanecerse completamente.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Me levanté shuer temprano :'I ~

Agradezco sus reviews Me fomenta el escribir horror (?) Also, en dA encontre diseños de personajes para una version Latina de HetaOni c: Salen todos estos, menos Brasil ._.

Y eso~

* * *

Argentina se había ido por su cuenta, dejando a Chile y Perú solos aun llorando la muerte de Ecuador. Bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano, en busca de una salida y tratando de encontrar a los demás, rogo porque siguieran vivos…

De pronto el olor metálico de la sangre llegó a su nariz, junto con horribles pensamientos a su cabeza, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, giró en una esquina encontrándose con Brasil. Miró los múltiples cortes en su piel y también sangraba de la cabeza… No parecía haber sido hace mucho, maldición, si hubiera llegado un poco antes quizás…

- ¡Brasil! – Le llamo corriendo hacia él - ¿Te sentís bien? ¡Vendaré tus heridas, estarás bien…! – Dijo quitando el pañuelo que llevaba sobre los hombros atado al cuello.

- Ñao, Argentina, vete con los demás… - Dijo jadeando mientras sujetaba la mano del rubio – Búscalos y salgan de aquí…

- ¡No digas pavadas, che! – Gruño quitando su mano y desgarrando el pañuelo, vendando algunas heridas en los brazos del brasileño, este se movió y lo agarró por los hombros.

- ¡Tienen que salir de aquí rápido! No quiero que você también salgas lastimado o mueras… - Murmuró apoyando la frente en el hombro del argentino, permaneciendo así un momento.

- Brasil… ¡Prometiste que jugaríamos un partido cuando saliéramos de acá…! ¡Lo prometiste, boludo! – Casi grito sujetando con fuerza su pañuelo en una mano, con la otra sujetando la rasgada camisa del brasileño.

- Eu sei… Creí que podría cumplir esa promesa pero… Lo siento, Argentina.

El pelinegro le empujo, soltándolo y diciendo que corriera, que buscara a los demás y huyeran… Argentina se levantó, apretando sus puños al igual como lo había hecho Chile antes. Le miro, sus heridas habían comenzado a sangrar mucho más. Brasil miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro izquierdo, algo se acercaba.

- ¡Corre! ¡Corre o te atrapará! – Grito Brasil mirándole.

Argentina se mordió el labio, no quería huir… Pero la sola presencia del monstruo acercándose le hacía retroceder, se paro firme en el suelo, aunque temblando levemente, Brasil sonrió un poco y volvió a decir que corriera.

- ¡Argentina…! – Grito Uruguay corriendo hacía él desde el pasillo a la espalda del argentino - ¡Dios santo, Brasil…! – Chillo al verlo desangrándose.

- ¡Corran de una maldita vez, esa cosa se acerca! – Dijo Brasil mirando a Uruguay, este le miro sujetando el crucifijo de madera que Brasil le había dado, asintió jalando a Argentina consigo, comenzando a correr.

Argentina miró hacia atrás, viendo como Brasil sonreía.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Me siento tan libre escribiendo con expresiones chilensis~

Siento que hubo algo de PeChi asjkfndslkm :'I cosas que pasan~ Aunque también ArgChi Chile, forever uke wn... :'D Na' si igual mi huasito puede ser seme uwu ~

* * *

Argentina y Uruguay caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, este último aun sujetando fuertemente se crucifijo caminando por delante del argentino. Uruguay le miro hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, no recordaba haberlo visto tan deprimido antes.

- Paraguay estaba por aquí… - Suspiro mirando por los pasillos preocupado.

Al llegar a las escaleras del segundo piso, vieron a Paraguay junto a Chile, este sentado en el suelo a lado de las escaleras sujetándose la cabeza, aparentemente con una herida en ella.

- ¡Perú conchetumadre! – Grito el chileno mirando hacia la escalera.

- ¡Chile, ¿estás bien?! – Pregunto Argentina corriendo hacia ellos junto a Uruguay.

- Sí, Perú me empujo por la escalera cuando esa wea apareció y… ¡Perú! – Chillo levantándose de golpe corriendo a subir la escalera, seguido por los demás - ¡Mierda, ¿pa' aonde se fue este weón?! – Gruño jadeando, corriendo abrió cada puerta de las habitación en el tercer piso en busca del peruano.

Al abrir la última puerta del tercer piso, vio de espaldas al monstruo que los acechaba, se asusto pero de pronto comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ver a Perú recostado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre.

- ¡Perú…! – Grito corriendo hacia él, el peruano le miró apenas pudiendo respirar.

Argentina al entrar a la habitación, fue junto a Perú y Chile, se arrodillo en el suelo sujetando la cabeza del primero con cuidado, mientras Chile sujetaba su mano.

- ¡Aweonao', ¿por qué chucha me tiraste por la escalera?! – Le regaño el chileno dejando caer sus lágrimas.

- Lo siento… - Sonrió Perú – No quería que esa cosa te lastimara, Chile… - Dijo, sorprendiendo al aludido y también a los presentes, por lo que sabían esos dos se odiaban a muerte.

Paraguay se abrazo al pecho de Uruguay, sollozando, ya no quería más muertes… Uruguay trato de calmarlo acariciando su cabello.

- Argentina… - El aludido le miro conteniendo sus sollozos – Dile a Chile que se deje de decir que el pisco es chileno… El muy maldito también me quito territorios y un pedazo de mar… - Murmuraba.

- ¡Hasta muriendo me webiai' con eso…! – Gruño Chile mirándole.

- Aunque… ya no creo que eso importa ahora… - Suspiro cerrando sus ojos pesadamente.

- ¿P-Perú…? ¡Perú! ¡Perú conchetumadre, despierta! ¡Perú…!

Chile le comenzó a sacudir pero Perú no iba a despertar, había caído en un profundo sueño del que ya no despertaría jamás. Argentina le miró sorprendido, siempre pensó que Chile y Perú se odiaban.

- ¿Chile? – Le llamo el argentino al ver que el castaño se levantaba del suelo mirando fijamente a Perú, volvió a apoyar una rodilla en el suelo y tomo el cuerpo del peruano en sus brazos y caminando hasta una cama que estaba en la habitación, lo dejo recostado.

- No dejaré que las cosas se queden así… - Murmuro mirando el rostro ensangrentado de Perú – ¡No dejare que esa wea siga viva! – Dijo antes de desenfundar su sable que por suerte había quedado intacto al caer por la escalera.

- ¡Chile, cálmate! – Le pidió Argentina sujetándolo por los hombros al ver que Chile caminaba hacia la puerta – Lo mataremos pero… Primero hay que pensar cómo – Dijo mirándole a los ojos, viendo en los del chileno nada más que odio y deseos de venganza.

- Suéltame – Ordeno empujándolo – De todos modos no hay tiempo de pensar, esa wea esta acá afuera – Dijo mirando la puerta, sujetando fuertemente la empuñadura del sable.

Chile hizo retroceder a Paraguay y Uruguay, y luego abrió la puerta, encontrándose con aquel monstruo, Chile trato de atacarle con el sable pero… Antes de que se diera cuenta esa cosa se había atravesado el abdomen de alguna manera, dejándole tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Chile…! – Le llamo Argentina mientras Uruguay y Paraguay luchaban contra esa cosa cerca de la entrada de la habitación.

Chile toco su herida, manchando su mano de sangre, cayendo en cuenta de la situación, sintió unas cálidas gotas cayendo sobre su rostro, eran lágrimas del argentino.

- ¡Sos un boludo! – Le regaño acariciando su rostro.

- Al final, no serví de mucho… - Suspiro mirando su abdomen sintiendo en sabor de la sangre en su boca – Argentina… No llorí poh, fleto culiao'… - Trato de reír, solo dejando caer sangre de su boca – Gracias por… haber estado siempre a mi lado… Gracias… - Dijo entre sollozos mirando al argentino.

- ¡No hables como si esto fuera una despedida…! – Chillo apretando una mano del chileno.

- ¿Y qué chucha es, entonces? – Sonrió limpiando una de las lágrimas del argentino con delicadeza – Quisiera… decir que te veré en el infierno… pero no quiero que mueras… - Dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del argentino.

- Ahora mismo siento que muero… - Susurro apretando la mano del chileno contra su mejilla, mirándole.

Chile sonrió. Uruguay toco el hombro del argentino, este le miro, preguntándose en qué momento habían terminado la pelea con esa cosa.

- Uruguay… - Llamo, atrayendo la atención de ambos rubios – Cuida de este weón, ¿ya? No dejí que nada le pase… - Murmuro antes de dejar caer su mano de la mejilla del argentino.

Argentina le miro fijamente, sin poder creer que era verdad todo lo que ocurría…

- Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad, Chile? ¿Chile…? – le movió suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta, Chile había caído en el mismo sueño que los demás.

Lloró abrazando en delgado cuerpo del chileno.

- Primo Argentina, debemos buscar una salida… - Murmuro Paraguay, en cuclillas al lado del argentino tocando suavemente su hombro.

Sin decir nada, Argentina se levanto y tomo a Chile, llevándolo a la cama que estaba junto a la de Perú, si no fuera por la sangre juraría que solo estaban dormidos…

Se arrodillo junto a la cama, aun apretando la mano de Chile y apoyando la cabeza contra las blancas sabanas manchadas de carmín, Uruguay se acerco y suspirando quito el crucifijo de su cuello llevándolo hasta el de Argentina, este se sorprendió y le miró.

- Me lo dio Brasil… Espero que te cuide a vos como me ha cuidado a mí… - Dijo sonriendo levemente, Argentina sonrió igualmente, volviendo a mirar el rostro de Chile, besando la cruz de madera, se levanto.

- Adiós… Chile… - Susurro soltando su mano con dificultad.

…


	5. Chapter 5

¡Y con esto terminó~! And I regret nothing~ (?) ksjfnksjdbhfj So many feelings con Hetalia hoy ._. Y Naruto y kajndksam ;AAAAAA; tantas hermosas series del pasado uwu ¡Sería horriblemente feliz si salieran los latinos en la quinta temporada de Hetalia! ;/; Also Himaruya Hidekaz dijo que le gustaba el diseño de Chile por ser Tsundere y aksjf. ,sldg.,rjnekad,lksmksl No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando mi Nihoncito me dijo eso uwu

Okay, muchos feelings el día de hoy x'DD

* * *

- Argentina… - Llamo Uruguay jadeando – No… te quedes ahí, salí… rápido… - Dijo apenas pudiendo articular sus palabras.

Argentina permanecía ahí, en frente de sus moribundos primos, trago en seco mirando a Paraguay que con suerte podía respirar, abrió los ojos un poco, sonriendo al ver que Argentina seguía vivo.

- Primo Uruguay… - Llamo mirando el rubio de anteojos apoyándose más contra su hombro derecho.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto mirándole también.

- Me adelantaré a descansar, ¿Si? – Susurro sonriendo – No llores, primo Argentina… - Dijo mirándole – Por favor… No llores… - Suspiro dejándose caer sobre Uruguay.

- ¡¿Cómo querés que no llore, Paraguay?! – Grito bajando la cabeza y golpeando el piso con un puño - ¡¿Cómo querés que no llore si todos están muertos menos yo?!

- Mejor… cállate y salí de acá… Ya encontramos una salida, ahora úsala… - Dijo Uruguay respirando cada vez con más dificultad.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero salir de aquí solo…!

- ¡No te comportes como un pibe, que ya no lo sos! – Grito como pudo.

Argentina le miro, aun derramando lágrimas sin parar.

- Ya no llorés… - Sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Argentina – Chile… me pidió que te cuidara… Y… eso hice… ahora salí de aquí… - Suspiro dejando caer su mano.

Argentina se acercó, abrazando a ambos, por fin Uruguay derramo sus lágrimas sobre el hombro de Argentina, y sonrió cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

- ¿Uruguay…? – Le llamo mirando su rostro, suspiro quitando sus lentes, que ya estaban con un cristal trisado, dejándolos a su lado. Beso una vez más el crucifijo mirando a su antiguo dueño y a Paraguay, suspirando antes de cruzar el umbral hacia el patio trasero de la mansión.

Todo había terminado.

…

Camino un poco por el patio, sintiendo como las lágrimas aun recorrían su rostro y sujetando fuertemente el crucifijo. No se sorprendió al encontrar a ese monstruo a unos metros frente a él.

- Si venís a matarme, date prisa, che… - Dijo con el semblante serio – Ya no me queda nada ni nadie por quien vivir… - Suspiro mirando el césped con una desesperanzada sonrisa en su rostro.

El monstruo se acerco con estrepitosos pasos, Argentina levanto el rostro con los ojos cerrados, recordando los rostros de todos. El monstruo le atravesó en pecho, justo al lado del crucifijo y desapareció.

Argentina cayó de espalda sobre el césped, pudo ver la luz del sol por entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles para luego cerrar los ojos tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

_Sí nos veremos en el infierno, Chile… _

Fue lo último que cruzo su mente antes de que su corazón dejara de palpitar.

* * *

Los "maté" a todos porque me dió penita dejar al Tincho solo sin Chile (?) :'/c

Agradezco a los que leyeron aun si fue por aburrimiento (?) Al menos yo leo algunas cosas por aburrimiento ._.Uu

So, Good Bye~


End file.
